


Prospects

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Cordelia encounters Lilah at a wedding
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Lilah Morgan





	Prospects

Cordelia stopped, the glass of champagne, halfway to her lips. Lilah Morgan was less than ten feet away, approaching her with a predatory grin.

“Hate the dress,” Lilah said, indicating the pink monstrosity that Cordelia wore.

“Me too, but brides are brides. Whatcha gonna do?”

“Exactly. Any prospects?”

“My agent says-“

“No. I mean for tonight. You are a bridesmaid, after all.”

“Have you looked around this place?”

“You could have one, if you wanted.”

“Yeah? Who?”

Nails lightly raked down Cordelia’s arm. Lilah took the glass out of Cordelia’s hand. “Why don’t we get you out of that dress?”


End file.
